Gabriella, The Teenage Gypsy
by Coffee-Cup.x
Summary: Gabriella is a traveling gypsy. Troy is East High's basketball superstar. When Cirque De Magical come to town it brings excitement, new friends and new love between two worlds that should never have met. TROYELLA. Chapter 2 Up Soon! Please Read and Review
1. Meet Gabi

**A:N :** Okay, this is my first ever story and I'm really sorry if it's crap. Please read and review, I would be really grateful and if you want to give me new ideas that would be cool too.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own High School Musical or any of it affiliates.

**Gabriella, the Teenage Gypsy**

**Chapter 1 – Meet Gabi**

**Gabi's POV**

I've been a gypsy as long as I can remember which is my whole life. I can remember growing up with my mom and dad in our small but cozy home while practically traveling all over the United States of America. My earliest memory is playing in the snow in Boston; I had little scarlet mittens on and was singing silent night with my mom whilst my dad recorded us with the video camera. My happiest memory was when we traveled in New York, looking at the Statue of Liberty was amazing, and sitting down to eat in central park with a scrumptious picnic basket. My un-happiest memory was in Honey Grove, Texas. It was when our whole group got sick with this infection thing and I was only 6 but seeing my mom and dad so weak was quite… scary.

Anyway, my mom teaches me the appropriate curriculum as we travel from place to place. She does a really great job and I really like learning from her and I'm just as smart as anybody with a high school education (**not**** trying to offend anyone here BTW**). We usually settle in a place for under 4 months, depending on how well our fairgrounds and the weekly shows go. So, then I attend a normal high school as my mom is too busy until we pack up and hit the road again. Sometimes, I make friends and we promise to stay friends, the phone calls and emails are weekly until the drop down to nothing at all. Honestly, I used to be really annoyed but now I just stay close friends with the people in the show as it is easier with all the traveling and only make acquaintances while at school. Besides, I always have my mom and dad.

I guess I should mention the Cirque De Magical. That's the show and fairground name we go by. We travel all over America and I love it more than anything as I get to see and experience so many thing's that a lot of people couldn't dream of. My mom, Julia, is a singer and occasionally does the tarot cards and crystal ball readings. My Dad, Carlos, is one of the main entertainers which basically means that he does all the amazing magic acts, trapeze wires and some fire eating. It really is amazing watching him perform… though I'm still having trouble convincing him to let me try and to know the tricks of the trade.

And then there is just me, Gabriella Maria Montez. I'm 16 years old, I love to sing, and dance, act, and study science and math's and love nothing more than curling up with a good book. In the Cirque De Magical, I just sell tickets and perform in the rose parade. The rose parade is this HUGE gathering a few days before we leave, in the town centre. There are floats made by the residents, stalls set up by us and then there is this huge dance that takes place in a procession with the newly queened rose queen chosen by the town's under 18's. There's lots of dancing and singing and a real chance for us to say goodbye. I often ask my parents why we travel and they say every time

'We are just looking for the right place to settle down'. Yeah right.

So back to the point, we just finished another show in Salt Lake City, Utah **(I might make some mistakes with states ETC, feel free to correct me) **and now we are traveling towards Albuquerque, New Mexico. I hear it's nice there, well Rick says it's nice there. Rick is the Ventriloquist's son and he is pretty much a real life dummy but is generally sweet most of the time, my age and kinda cute if you like the scruffy look, not that there is anything wrong with that look, he's just seriously not my type. We will be in Albuquerque the usual time slot of under 4 months and I will be attending yet another high school. Great. More jocks and cheerleaders to judge me and to label me. At least I don't wear some of the traditional clothes like my mum does that would seriously attract some un-needed attention. 'East High', that doesn't sound that bad, does it? I just hope time goes quick and we can pack up and go, don't get me wrong high school can be ok it's just I'm much more comfortable traveling on the road learning from my mom. Besides, all these schools are cliqued anyway. The popular jock captain dating the head cheerleader or most popular person in school whilst picking on the slightly nerdy people, like me. Well, the popular kids either pick on me because I am nerdy or because I'm not afraid to stand up to them. I want this school to be different and try our for the musical and scholastic decathlon but last time I did that there was social uproar equaling in me leaving that school and that town as soon as possible. I didn't even show up for the Rose Parade, which is completely unlike me.

Hopefully there will be a lot **LESS** drama at East High where I can just relax as far as school goes. Hah! Who am I kidding? Drama practically follow's me round the god damn states!

**A:N : Okay people, read and review. I would really appreciate some reviews. I will upload regularly and I hope you think it's a good idea. It's a Troyella, just incase you were wondering. The next chapter will be about Troy. **

**Love Rebecca.x**


	2. Meet Troy

Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical or any of its affliates. Though owning Zac Efron would be pretty nice….

**Chapter 2 – Meet Troy**

**Troy's POV. **

'Troy! Concentrate! Keep running those circuits!'

Incase you were wondering, that's me Troy. Troy Bolton. I'm 16 years old and you can find me at east high, mostly in the gym.

Many call me the superstar bad boy here but people tend to judge me upon my appearance. They see me as the fiery jock that rules the school and who is bound to end up with the head cheerleader sooner or later. But that's not how I see myself. Yet, I put up this strong mean act to everyone and no-one is going to change that anytime soon and if they did – me and that person would be socially outcast from everybody. Again, no one is going to change that anytime soon.

' Keep going Captain!'

That's Chad. He's the guy with the big fro and can always be found by my side along with Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. If you hadn't completely figured this out yet, then we rule east high, mainly due to the fact were the basketball jocks here.

Let me tell you the rules of east high. Everybody stays to their cliques, and everybody's clique is on a social ladder. You start at the top with the basketball jocks, then football jocks, then cheerleaders, then drama club and then it keeps going right down until you get to the lowest of the low – the brainiac geeks. Date one of them then you're pretty much done for- if you get what I mean. Basically, mix outside you're clique then the same goes.

'Okay team! Huddle up! Practice is over for today! Remember we have a game next week! I expect everyone to be prepared and play well! If you don't I suggest you improve before I throw you off my team! Goodnight Wildcats! Now get outta here and shower up!'

The team left the gym which just left me and my dad, the coach.

' No pressure then dad'.

'Troy, how do you expect to win without a little pressure'.

' There is a difference between a little pressure and a lot, old man' . I replied bitterly.

' I am doing what is best for the team Troy if you-'

' Yeah right dad. You just don't want to lose like you always did'

'TROY! You will not speak to me like again or-'

' Or you'll what? Throw me off the team? I would like to see you try. If I'm not on that team then you know we'll lose'

'That's-'

'Completely true? Im out'

' Troy come back here! NOW!'

' Make me!'

Oh ye. Me and my dad don't get along. He treats me and the team like dirt on that court and trains me like a lap dog at home. He's a selfish old man and I'll be glad when I'm off to Duke. The only things my dad approves of in my life is basketball and my 'girlfriend'. I suppose she is my girlfriend in some ways, I mean we hooked up a few times but I do not recall asking her to be my girlfriend.

' Troy! Darling!'

Oh great. Sharpay. A.K.A 'girlfriend'.

' Something you wanted Sharpay'

'You, of course.'

'I'm not available right now'

'Huh'

'Bye, Sharpay'

'Wait! Troy!

God, I wish she would leave me alone. I'll have to keep her somewhat interested though. Gods sake. Stupid high school status Quo.

' Sharpay'

'Yeah' she replied eagerly.

'You look hot in them jeans. Make sure you wear them to the after game party next week. They will be easier to get off then'.

I winked at her and walked off.

At lease one girl next week won't disappoint me in the bedroom department next week. Can't say anything for the others I will be hooking up though.

Chad said something about a carnival or gypsies coming in next week too. Perfect. There here for a few weeks, I'll have sex with them and their off again, say I will stay in touch and they will never hear from me again. Fantastic.

Little did Troy know, one of these gypsies would mean a little more to him than he ever expected….

**A/N.**

**Okay, im not completely happy with this because I wrote it in like 30 min randomly. I feel really guilty for not updating but I got stuck on how I was going to make Troy seem and there is so much coursework in year 10!**

**I will update soon though! I promise! I will need some reviews first though……………………………………………**


End file.
